Everyone Can Be Changed
by Asahi-Kasai
Summary: Dark MushramboOC Dark Mushrambo's been revived by Ryuma, but after meeting a young healer, he seems to be changing. Can someone like him turely be changed by one girl? Rating may change later.


Asahi: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a Shinzo fic. I haven't watched all the episodes yet, but reallyam trying my best to accomplish that. I really hope you enjoy this fic, if you have any suggestion please tell me, I'd love to be able to make it better. 

-Begin-

Resurrection

It was raining, pouring. The heavens were moody, angry. Ryuma, Lord of Reptiles, finally had the strength needed to bring Dark Mushrambo back. How, without the original Mushrambo? Simple, use the dark card. It hadn't been completely destroyed. It contained an almost perfect copy of Mushrambo. That's what Ryuma planned to use. The plan would have its flaws, he knew that, he was prepared to face them when they became evident.

Dark Mushrambo opened his eyes. Cold, emotionless. Ryuma had resurrected him. The darkness pulsed through him, against his better judgement, however he stayed still, seemingly lifeless. He was ready to strike though, destroy his creator. Dark Mushrambo didn't trust Ryuma... he trusted no one. He could faintly remember what had happened. The girl that had changed him back to good Mushrambo, in other words destroyed him. Yakumo. The name found it's way to his mind. Was it her name? It must have been, there was no other image in his mind.

"Dark Mushrambo?" Ryuma spoke, softly, so he didn't provoke him.

Dark Mushrambo could just ignore Ryuma, but he hated laying so still, he hated feeling this weakness. His eyes flickered open, slowly. He stared Ryuma in the face, calmly, such a blank expression. Not from confusion, more from bordom.

He realized he was paralyzed. He was to weak to move. It was killing him, opening his eyes had drained him of so much strenght. After several minutes he regained his movement, any longer and he would have paniced. He sat swiftly, only to be met with dizziness, followed by a hot burning.  
His body was on fire. Pain he had never felt before flooded his fatigued body. Enough to make him gasp, enough to embaress him. He was losing a battle to him own body. He couldn't control what was happening. The aching subsided, making him dimly aware of Ryuma again.

He looked over at Ryuma, the same person he was sure should have been dead. Ryuma had a smug smile on his face, one of satisfaction. Arrogance. Dark Mushrambo now owed his very exsistence to him. Dark Mushrambo was stronger though, Ryuma must know that much. Why did he bring him back? How did he plan to keep him, under his control? Fragments of questions rushed through Dark Mushrambo's mind. Ryuma stood, walking over to Dark Mushrambo, holding something. Dark Mushrambo couldn't tell what it was until Ryuma laid the clothes on the floor next to him. Dark Mushrambo made no move for them, he understood however, he wore no clothes. His body was still numb, he feared that if he tried to put the clothes on itwould kill him. He even doubted he had the energy.

It didn't bother Ryuma that Dark Mushrambo didn't take the clothes. Ryuma admitted to himself, he admired Dark mushrambo's body. His pale skin, thin frame, everything was perfect. Ryuma had been waiting for him to wake up for about a hour, during that time he had studied his body. He had found no flaws.

Dark Mushrambo felt Ryuma's eyes move across his body, it didn't bother him. He didn't care. As he decided to speak, to say something, he found his mouth severely dry, his throat swore. He opened his mouth, the words coming from his raspy, deep voice couldn't be heard.

Ryuma's laugh filled the room. Mocking, he was mocking Dark Mushrambo. Dark Mushrambo clenched his hands tighly, with anger. Ryuma was making fun of him. Dark Mushrambo experienced the impulse to kill him, massacre him, utterly destroy him. He didn't move though, Ryuma had to have to way of controling him, manipulating him.

Nothing matter to Dark Mushrambo, his hatred of this being in front of him was nothing. He had been given the chance to live again.

-End-

Asahi: That's all for the first chapter. Please review for me, so I know if I should continue.


End file.
